paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Birthday Surprise
Authors Note: Do Not edit unless you get my permission or are an Admin SistersShiraandSkye wrote this Story I say the title card- Birthday Surprise -it's 10:15am on November 14th and everyone's awake- Jason: today's a great day Skye: I agree... Morning Jason happy birthday Jason: thanx Skye happy birthday to you to Skye: thanx -meanwhile with the rest of the paw patrol, Katie, mayor goodway, and captain turbot they are planning a surprise party for us- -Chase walks in- Chase: morning baby, Jason what's up? Jason: hey Chase nothing much Skye: hey sweetie an Jason's right nothin much... But where is everyone else Jason: yea this place is empty Chase: they are busy around town helping everyone Jason: ok Chase: so what do you two wanna do? Oh an happy birthday I almost forgot Skye & Jason: it's fine and thank you Chase/baby Chase: phew! -everyone laughs- Chase: I have an idea Jason ok what is it? Chase: how bout we go to all of your favorite places Skye: ok baby Chase: so where do you guys wanna go? Jason: well I'd like to go to the baseball park and bowling Skye: I'd love to go mini golfing and Katie's Chase: ok so we'll go to the mini golf 1st, baseball park 2nd, Katie's 3rd, and bowling 4th Skye & Jason (In sync): ok let's go... Jynx! -everyone laughs- -we head to the mini golf course- Chase: we're here! Skye: yahoo!... I bet I'll win Jason: oh yea I'll win Chase: no I'll win Skye & Jason: we'll see -we play mini golf and the winner was Skye- Skye: I won!! Jason: good game you still are the hole in one champ Chase: yep baby he's right Skye: thanx Jason, and you two sweetie Chase & Jason: your welcome Jason: now let's go to the baseball park Chase: ok but wat are we gunna do there? Jason: throw a ball around for a while Skye: ok -we head to the baseball park when we arrive we throw the ball around- Jason: Chase go catch Id love to practice my pitching Chase: ok -I practice my pitching for 20-40 mins- Skye: that was great Jason Jason: thanx Skye -it's now 2:30 pm- Jason: let's go to Katie's now ok Skye & Chase (in sync) ok!!.... Jynx -Everyone laughs- Chase: let's go Jason: ok -we arrive at Katie's- Katie: hey guys what's up? Skye: nothing much you? Katie: nothing much Skye: can we get a bath? Chase: yea can we? Katie: sure -meanwhile everyone else is getting the party set up at the lookout- -after 40 mins go by Chase and Skye are done getting baths and cleaned up- Skye: thanx Katie Chase: yea thanx Katie: your welcome Jason: can we go to the bowling alley now? Chase: Yep Skye: yahoo!!! -we head out of Katie's- Skye: It looks like no one remembered our birthday Jason Jason: yea except Chase... Oh well (said in a sadden tone) Chase: let's go -we drive off towards the bowling alley- Katie: I have to get to the lookout to help out -she leaves- -meanwhile with Jason, Skye, and Chase- Skye: I'm hungry can we go to Mr. Porters first? Chase: sure Jason: Finally food!!!! -us 3 laugh- -we arrive at Mr. Porters and see Alex, Mayor Goodway, Mr. Porter, and Captain Turbot- Chase: hey guys what's up (winks) Alex: nothing much Mayor Goodway: yea just eating together Skye & Jason (in sync): what are you getting for food Mr. Porter: I'm giving them cake Skye: cake? Why? Captain Turbot: we want a cake Jason: um..okay? -captain turbot, mayor Goodway, and Alex grab bags of food and leave- Skye: why did they need all that food? Chase: yea why? (giggles quietly) Mr. Porter: they are having a picnic today Jason (sadden tone): oh ok then Mr. Porter: ok so what do you want to eat? Skye: a burger please Jason: same please Chase: same for me as well please Mr. Porter: ok 3 hamburgers coming up 3 of us: thanx Chase: be right back bathroom break Skye: ok hurry back baby -chase goes into the restaurant- Chase: Mr. Porter that was close Mr. Porter: yep Chase: so where are the bathrooms again Mr. Porter: down the hall to your right Chase: oh yea thanx Mr. Porter: no problem -meanwhile at the lookout- Ryder: they saw you? Alex: yep and we didn't say anything about their party Rubble: thank god Marshall: yea Zuma & Rocky (in sync): I agree/agwee... Jynx! -scene changes back to me, Skye and Chase with Chase's badge- Chase: tht was delicious Jason: I agree Skye: I second that -everyone laughs- Chase: come on let's go to the bowling alley Jason: ok Skye: yahoo!... Bye Mr. Porter (we paid the bill already) -we head to the bowling alley and arrive in about 7-10 mins- Skye: game on Jason: ok -we go inside when chase gets a call- Chase: hello? Ryder: hey chase How's it going? Chase: it's good Ryder: ok but we need you to help finishing the set up Chase: ok... Hey baby, Jason I hafta go sorry Ryder needs help with something Jason: ok see you later then -Chase leaves the bowling alley for the lookout- Jason: come on Skye let's play Skye: okay! -we play two games I won the first game and Skye beat me in the second game- Skye: great games Jason Jason: thanx you 2 Skye: thanx -meanwhile everyone's done at the lookout- Ryder: let's call them Everyone: ok -scene changes back to Skye an I time rolled back about a min- Jason: everyone's acting strange Skye: yea -Skye then gets a call on her pup tag- Ryder: Skye I need you and Jason at the lookout quick Skye: we're on our way! -we drive to the lookout- Skye- let's go Jason: right -we go inside and turn on the lights- Everyone (jumping out): SURPRISE!!!! Happy birthday!! Skye & Jason: (with surprised looks on our faces) whoa!! Rocky: happy birthday you 2 Jason: we thought you guys forgot Zuma: nope we didn't Skye: wow this is awesome Captain Turbot: yea everyone helped set it up Jason: wow... Let's party!! -it's now 7:00 pm- Skye: this is the best birthday ever! Jason: yea Mr. Porter: cake time! Everyone: yahoo! -everyone laughs- -they cut the cake, we open our presents and everyone is having the greatest time- Skye: Jason this rocks Jason: yea they did a great job Both (in sync): best birthday ever!!!!! -story ends with everyone dancing the night away- The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:ChaseandSkyerox story Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox